


Loki/Reader I never knew

by demonhunterknight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: Loki thinks the reader Is ill





	Loki/Reader I never knew

"Stop that" 

You glanced up to see Loki glaring at you from across the counter.

"Stop what" you asked, shifting your legs uncomfortably. Tony had asked you to watch over the God of Mischief whilst the avengers were away and you had reluctantly agreed.

Its not that you didn't like Loki, it was the exact opposite. 

You'd had a crush on the God for a while and a few of the avengers suspected you did but only Thor knew for sure, you had accidentally let it slip during a conversation once you referring to his younger brother as 'adorable' and Thor had forced you  to tell him everything. This resulted in him shipping you into next week. 

And here you sat. Opposite the guy who had haunted your dreams for the past months, you watched him as he watched you, you felt heat rising in your cheeks and you looked away. You heard him let out a sigh and out of the corner of your eye you saw him reach across the counter. 

You looked back to see what he was doing and frowned when you saw him pull away your coffee mug. 

"What are you doing?" You said in protest as he stood up and proceeded to pour the cup of cocoa down the drain.

"You can't drink that, its got way too much sugar in it" He said pointing at the counter in front of you.

"Huh?" You looked down to see that you had been continuously stirring in spoon after spoon of sugar. You looked away in embarrassment as you had been thinking if a certain.... Someone whilst doing it. You silently cursed Loki under your breath for the fact that he had noticed and the fact that you thought about him so much to do such a thing.

Loki turned away from you and you watched him as he poured a fresh mug and then himself. He had denied your offer of one earlier and you raised an eyebrow at this but muttered your thanks as he slid your mug towards you and sliding the sugar towards himself. You studied him as he dipped a spoon into the sugar pot and began to stir one into your cup. You frowned at this.

"I can do that myself" Loki looked at you amused.

"Can you?" He asked smirking slightly. You scowled at him and he chuckled this took you by surprise, his laugh wasn't forced like it was with the others and you smiled at him without knowing it.

He looked away from you.

You cradled your mug in your hands and tried to think of a good conversation starter.

"So...." You started. Loki looked back at you.

"Yes?" He asked.

"The others won't be back for a few days..." Loki looked at you

"I know, iron ass told me" You laughed at the name he had given Tony and you noticed him looking at you again you looked back down at your hands blushing.

"Are you ill?" You heard him ask.  

"No, why?" You asked. He turned away

"Your cheeks are red... I was wondering whether you had a fever"  
You blushed harder. Shit he had noticed.

"N-No I'm fine..." You trailed off. At this Loki stood up and walked around the counter to place a cold hand on your head, you blushed harder and Loki frowned.

"You're warmer than normal and you look feverish I think you should get some rest" You glared at him.

"Since when do you care whether I'm I'll or not?" You shot at him and he recoiled very slightly, making you feel guilty.

"Sorry.... I didn't mean to be rude" You said in an attempt to apologize.

"Its fine" Loki replied curtly and was about to walk away when you grabbed his wrist. He froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm not ill..." You said. Loki turned around and looked at you.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

You turned away. You knew you had to tell him eventually. But you were terrified. Loki had never been particularly kind to you. Yes granted he had been warmer to you than the others but you presumed that was because you left him alone and didn't bother him all the time. During the time you were thinking you had realised that Loki had removed your hand from his and was now standing in front of you. Glancing up at him you tried to take a step back but he caught you by the waist and you gasped slightly. 

Loki leant down smirking.

"Not ill huh... Well maybe...." He trailed off and leaned in closing the gap between you. His lips pressed against yours and your eyes widened. 

His lips were soft and tasted of mint. Allowing yourself the moment you had dreamed of forever you took a step closer, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Finally the both of you had to pull away for air and you looked up at Loki who stared at you in astonishment.

"I always had an idea.... But I never knew...." He trailed off and smiled at you, letting his hand run through your hair. You smiled at him and leant up to kiss him again.

When the avengers got back. Tony sent the others to search for you and Loki.

They found you sleeping together.


End file.
